


绘画世界的喘息声

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *艾雷德尔神父x芙莉德*灰烬x芙莉德*如果灰烬先杀了神父……
Relationships: Ashen One/Sister Friede (Dark Souls), Father Ariandel/Sister Friede (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 7





	绘画世界的喘息声

0.  
——汝，能听见绘画世界的喘息声吗？  
游魂之王，亦或是那个曾经朴实无华的灰烬，在救下被囚禁于铁笼中的红衣小孩时，那位长发及地的女孩如此轻飘飘地问了他一句。  
冬日的阳光冷冷地透过窗子，她苍白无力的手握着画笔，灰黑的眼睛里看不出光泽，没什么血色的嘴角却轻微上扬。  
“你说的是，雪原树妖们的呼吸声吗？”  
小女孩摇摇头，秀发顺着画布边缘左右流动。  
——请汝留神听听，这是女人的声音。  
灰烬有些疑惑，他不是很能明白女孩的话语。绘画的女孩也并不打算继续解释，她专注于手中的绘画，沾了颜料的巨大毛笔与粗糙的画面不断摩擦，发出淅淅索索的声音。而窗户外头一阵又一阵的寒风吹来，除却那股凉意，灰烬好似确实听到了什么声响。  
他推开铁门，女孩在他身后淡淡地说了一句：  
——也是灰烬的声音。

1.  
游魂之王是在两天以后，打开了通往艾雷德尔礼拜堂的暗道以后，才知晓绘画女孩的意思。  
那一会，可悲的看门狗——被称为维赫勒的骑士——早就悲惨地陷入了苍蝇窝，在虫豸的吞噬与凌辱中死而复生，然后再次死去。灰烬对妨碍他道路的人从不仁慈，他自从从坟墓里爬出来就是如此冷血，所以当他在血红的苍蝇卵中踩到维赫勒的尸体的时候，他毫不犹豫地先扒光了骑士身上有用的装备，顺带再踩了他两脚。不过，真正出乎灰烬意料的还是那位修女。  
灰烬举着火把，长长的石制旋梯间只有他鬼魅一般的脚步声，和他手上火把燃烧木棍产生的噼里啪啦的声音。然而，当他接近大门的时候，他却听到了不一般的声音。  
除却那些夹杂着的风声、远处的狼嚎、叮叮咚咚打斗的声音，以及人类的惨叫外，灰烬还听到一些别的声音。  
是的，如同绘画女孩所说，这是一种属于女人的喘息声。  
作为经验老道的游魂之王，灰烬在打开门之前，停下了脚步。  
他的耳朵贴近了木门。  
在此起彼伏的惨叫声的间隙，他听见老男人沙哑的嗓音在呢喃：“芙莉德……”  
“是，神父。”女人在频繁地喘息中这么应答道。  
“请——请您再用力一些吧，芙莉德。”那个被称作神父的男声渴求着，声线颤抖。  
灰烬悄悄地打开了一条门缝，所以他此刻能看到那么一些。  
皮肤干裂、焦黑又苍老的神父坐在老旧的巨椅上，灰烬能看到他的腰部被捆绑其上，神父的双手像囚犯似的被迫高举，迎接着来自芙莉德的鞭打。芙莉德，那个曾经端庄地坐在艾雷德尔礼拜堂内部的修女，此刻掀起了她贴身的修女长裙，而那之下什么也没穿。光洁的腿部与她未着一物的足部在雪原冰冷的阳光下显得格外柔软，而阳光又把她腿间缓缓淌下的晶莹液体照得透亮。若不是那些透明的浓稠水滴还在缓缓流动，灰烬几乎要以为那些液体是生长在芙莉德腿间的寒冰。  
芙莉德一边手持着荆棘软鞭，抽打着神父，一边跪在神父的腰间，于那巨大的椅子上，与苍老又衰败的男人交媾。  
艾雷德尔神父的性器正如他本人一样，虽然巨大，却是一副颓败的样貌。那挺立的东西呈现出腐肉的质感，上面形如坏死的黑色毛细血管像破布一样扭曲着，有的地方还呈现出不健康的绿色。芙莉德每坐下去一次，神父就会爆发出难以忍耐地吼声。紧接着芙莉德会挥动她手上的皮鞭，而神父又会自喑哑的嗓子里撕扯出惨叫。  
女人自然也是会从这样的交媾中获得快感的，只不过神父的惨叫声明显盖过了芙莉德娇柔的喘息。芙莉德上半身的衣服还未摘下，修女的黑兜帽还披在肩上，使得灰烬看不清她的表情。但是女人舒缓的喘息确实是存在着的——它们像雪原太阳初升时温柔的寒风，如柳絮一样轻轻地划过灰烬的耳膜。  
荆棘软鞭抽打艾雷德尔神父的声音像钟摆一样富有规律，而在某一次的鞭打中，神父叫出了哭腔，那声音可以与鸦村的乌鸦媲美，神父同时也像坏掉的水泵似的，他衰败不堪的性器颓颓地喷出了一些灰色的粘液。那些粘液有些溅到了芙莉德修女的披肩上，有些滴在了她光洁的腿间。  
神父如断气了的老头一样，耷拉在巨椅上，像一具毫无生机的尸体。  
阳光静悄悄地透过礼拜堂的花窗，冰冷地洒在地上。  
风一样的喘息声停止了。芙莉德的表情依旧难以捉摸。她放下了她的裙摆，她很快又恢复了她往常端庄而典雅的模样，方才光洁无瑕的腿仿佛一场幻梦。芙莉德赤着脚，打算将神父和椅子整个推到礼拜堂里面。  
不过，修女芙莉德没有预料到的是，尽管是一束即将衰败的火苗，如飞蛾一般讨人厌的灰烬也会趋之若鹜。  
风再次流动，寒风开始击打着教堂的窗户，发出可怖的咚咚声。一直暗中观察的灰烬推开门。从刚刚开始，除了芙莉德柔软的喘息外，灰烬就嗅到了另外的味道——火焰的味道。那股味道虽然微弱，却在神父迸发出他体内的液体时愈发明显。  
——啊啊，艾雷德尔神父就是这个世界的火吧？  
灰烬扛着亚斯特拉大剑，冲上前，在芙莉德修女还没办法及时反击的时候，便用大剑的利刃把神父像切水果一样切了两半。那时候神父还像个死人一样耷拉在板凳上，脑袋却和身体分了家，在稀里糊涂中，艾雷德尔神父的血肉颓败地掉了一地。正如灰烬所猜测，那个神父体内的血肉，虽然已经腐臭、溃烂、而衰老，确实有那么一些火焰存在的。  
灰烬踩在神父血肉的泥泞上，嗅着那股若有若无的火焰味，但却并没有在乎那个已经提着冰制的镰刀、并朝他缓缓走来的女性。  
“……灰尘……屋子里的灰尘，得打扫一下了。”  
修女淡淡地开口，她似乎并不为神父的惨死而惋惜。她呼出寒霜一样的气息，语气里头充满了排除异己、公事公办的冷淡语气。  
仍旧沉浸在短暂火焰余韵中的灰烬慢慢转头，他的眼睑抵上了寒冰镰刀的刀锋。

3.  
实话实说，灰烬一开始没赢过她，他着实小看了这个女人。  
但是这个女人却没有一次让他失望过。  
在第一次被她打败了以后，灰烬在躯体消散的最后一刻被她踩在脚下。修女冰冷的足部践踏着灰烬带着血污的脸，芙莉德镰刀的刀尖刺入灰烬的脊梁骨，灰烬最后能感觉到的是她冰冷的足部肌肤。那次灰烬是死于芙莉德的一次上挑攻击，这个修女有隐身的能力。她与绘画世界如此完美地融在一起，在光线与窗玻璃相互闪耀时在冰霜中露出身形，轻巧而快速地把灰烬向上挑飞、击倒、再四分五裂。  
第二次灰烬是死于一个背刺，芙莉德贴在他的身后，贴得很近，灰烬甚至能感受到她柔软的胸部，还有她冷若冰霜的气息，可是她的刀锋也刺得很深，她甚至故意扭动她的镰刀，几乎要把灰烬的五脏六腑都搅烂。  
第三次灰烬被修女留了那么一口气。修女像看垃圾一样看着倒在地上不断流血的灰烬，灰烬还想拿起他的亚斯特拉大剑与她缠斗。芙莉德如往常一样呼出了一口若有若无的气，她用手上的荆棘软鞭玩笑话一样地抽了抽灰烬伤痕累累的后背，灰烬就这么轻而易举地没了意识。不过，在灰烬模糊不清的视线里，修女在最后似乎略带嘲讽、又略带温柔地笑了一下。  
于许多次以后，灰烬琢磨清楚了芙莉德的脚步。正如雪花飘落一般，芙莉德的身影并非无迹可寻。所以，在某个值得纪念的、无限轮回的大雪天中，灰烬终于将她压制住了。  
芙莉德趴在地上，像一块冰一样，静悄悄地，鲜红色的血却铺满了整条石板地，宛若一条漫长的、通往坟墓的红地毯。  
修女还没死，灰烬给她留了最后一口气，正如修女经常对灰烬做的那样。但是不怎么的，灰烬并不想杀了她。  
——你不杀我吗？  
芙莉德用气声问他。  
“没有必要。”灰烬扔掉了手里的亚斯特拉大剑。他的原素瓶还有一些。他蹲在修女的身边，本想粗暴地掰开她的嘴，动作却在触碰到她脸颊的那一刻变得柔软。  
“来做吧。”灰烬在给她灌了两瓶原素瓶后说，“就像你和神父那样。”  
——为什么。  
虽然芙莉德已经恢复了大半体力，她仍旧侧躺在地上，血沾染了她的衣衫。  
“没有为什么。”灰烬的神色没有改变，“如果一定要问的话……因为我是游魂之王。”  
——你见过了我的妹妹。  
灰烬没有理她的话语，他按住了修女，像拥抱火焰一样拥抱寒冰。他们的身体在溅满互相血液的石砖上缠绵，这都是他们厮杀的痕迹。  
今日的雪原没什么风，雪花无声地飘落，静谧的教堂甚至听不见风声。  
于是，灰烬亲吻着她，芙莉德的嘴唇正如她的身体一样冰冷。芙莉德没有反抗，可以说，她并不反感灰烬本身。实际上，她不反感很多事情，但是她唯独反感灰烬侵扰绘画世界这件事。所幸，在神父化为泥泞后，灰烬似乎并没有再损坏这片土地的打算。他如同当年的维赫勒一样，不断地找上门来，但是他却比维赫勒要聪明得多——从他能够自一开始杀掉神父那刻开始就决定了。  
灰烬撩开她的裙摆的时候，他意外地发现，修女又如上次一般，她的裙摆下面什么也没有。修女不穿下裤，她也不穿鞋子。看来这并不是因为那日和神父的交媾才脱下的——她打从一开始就没想要穿这些布料。  
当灰烬将他自己埋入修女身体里的时候，修女轻轻地喘息了一声，就像那次灰烬在门后面听到的那样轻柔。芙莉德内部冰冷，正如她本身那样。灰烬有那么一瞬间以为自己在和一块冰做爱。  
但是，这是冰吗？冰怎么会缠绕上灰尘呢？  
在不知不觉间，修女配合起了灰烬的动作。她非常地熟练，她知道这所有的一切，因而她能够掌控一切。  
“……芙莉德，你和尤莉亚很像。”  
——是吗，我不关心。  
芙莉德如水波一样喘息着，她胸口的白布被灰烬掀开，露出她雪白而丰满的胸部。同样的，那并不是如常人一样温暖的地方，那地方仍旧冰冷。  
“我指的是，身体方面。”灰烬咬着她的乳房，含糊不清地说。  
——是吗，所以你也碰过了我的妹妹。  
“嗯。”灰烬抚摸着她的颈部，感受着她后背的曲线，“你们都有差不多的腰身，甚至是呼吸的节奏……”  
——无所谓，我也不关心这个。  
修女的兜帽被灰烬扯下来一半，她的刘海散乱，灰红色的眼睛无机质地望着身上不断动作的男人。  
“你只想呆在绘画世界里吗？”  
——……  
修女没有回答。她蜷缩起身子，没有去看灰烬。  
“你会后悔的。”她久违地出声说了一句话，在此之前，她几乎都是用气声交流。“无论哪里都是一样的。不论是画中，还是画外。万事万物，都只有腐败的命运。”  
“是吗？”灰烬抱着她，他们肉体的距离很近，近到唇齿相依。  
芙莉德轻轻地、嘲讽似地哼了一声，而灰烬在他们贴得无限近的瞬间感到一股彻骨的凉意。  
雪花开始随意地飘落。是风，绘画世界的暴风雪很快又要来临。  
大理石上的血液还未干涸，却又有新的血液滴滴答答地落下。  
“你会后悔的。”芙莉德又说了一遍。  
灰烬瞪大了眼睛，眼睑处拂过一阵轻飘飘的寒风。他看到自己的胸口被镰刀的刀尖捅穿，被他压在身下的女人像雪花一样飞舞着，散在了冷色调的阳光里。  
在失去意识的那一刻，他好像再一次听见了绘画世界的喘息声。

FIN


End file.
